Five nights at freddys: The story of the Aftons
by DRX2004
Summary: This is my take on the story based on what i know of the lore, thanks to game theory, (MatPat) i have some information to go off of.
1. Chapter One: Meet the Aftons

Michael Afton stared around the dimly lit room. There were anamatronic parts scattered over the floor and through the window he saw the thing that had tricked him into entering that room. A tangled mass of wires and anamatronic parts along with a creepy mask formed the thing that was supposedly formed of Ballora, Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy and Circus Baby. A machine whirred in front of him and Michael accepted his fate as the machine scooped out his innards and replaced them with the abomination that stood behind the window. Ennard had taken over Michael's body and now had the power to roam amongst humans yet, somehow, Michael's conscience remained and he was still in his body he just couldn't control it.

Michael Afton, when he was young had two siblings and he lived with them and his parents. His father, William Afton was a businessman working for Fazbear entertainment and he rarely saw him, His mother Geneva Afton was a kind and caring woman who loved her three children and mostly stayed home to look after them. James Afton, or as everyone else called him, Jimmy, was Michael's little brother and was simple and got scared quite easily. And then there was Maria Afton who was a vivacious girl, always making friends and always happy. They lived in a large townhouse in the state of Utah and were all living very happy lives until something went wrong.

James and Maria had been playing in their fathers new resteraunt and Maria had gone missing. Jimmy had run from the room crying and no one could get any information from him and he kept babbling on about someone being eaten.

The resteraunt was closed and Michael returned home with Jimmy, Geneva slipped into depression from losing her daughter, who was presumed dead, and William became absorbed in his work.

One day, Geneva passed away, supposedly because of her depression. The funeral was somber and the only remaining members of the family were Michael, Jimmy and William. One day, Michael was having 'fun with his brother' teasing and tormenting him with his friends at one of his fathers pizzarias one his brothers birthday. Jimmy was crying and Michael jokes that Jimmy wanted to give the Fredbear anamatronic a kiss, the person inside the suit had no clue what to do when the boy was shoved in the anamatronics mouth and his tears did something terrible.

As soon as a single teardrop fell from his eyes the spring locks snapped and his skull was crushed. Jimmy Afton, one of the few people Michael cared about, died at the hands of his own brothers teasing and Michael could no longer bear it.

His father left and never returned leaving Michael to realise, after following clues, that he had to undo his fathers work.

He found out that his fathers 'Funtime' Anamatronics were equipped with special features after stumbling across blueprints of them that included features like, Parental voice mimic, misdirection tactics and storage tanks.

Michael realised that his father was taking children in the Funtime animatronics and experimenting on them. Michael knew he had to set things right and set things right he did.


	2. Chapter Two: Circus Baby's Pizza world

'Circus Baby's Pizza world' read the sign above the door that had yellow security tape covering it. This was the resteraunt where his sister, Maria Afton, had died and now Michael Afton was here to avenge her.

Crawling through the air vent, Michael reached the main control area where he proceeded to check Ballora and Funtime Foxy before checking on Circus Baby, all was well at the abandoned pizzeria so Michael returned home to where he had once lived.

The next day everything changed. Baby spoke to him. Not in a weird robotic voice but in a mysterious female voice, a voice that puzzled Michael. The voice told him of a space beneath the desk that had been made into a hiding space and he needed to get in there quick so that he was safe, the voice also said to not make eye contact.

Michael did as the voice said and heard other , smaller voices, one voice he couldn't make out what was saying but the second voice whispered clearly,

"There is someone inside." Moments later the door of the hiding space began to make a grinding noise and it began to move away from him. Michael grabbed the cool metal and held it tight, eventually the voices disappeared and Michael got out from the space only to find out that he needed to reboot the power systems from the breaker room.

The breaker room was across from the Ballora gallery and Michael needed to crawl through the gallery without getting caught. Hand unit told him that Ballora was noise activated and he needed to stay quiet while going through, if he heard Ballora's music get louder then he was to stop and wait for it to fade.

Michael did this, almost being caught by Ballora three times and was soon in the breaker room, only to see the face of Funtime Freddy staring blankly at him. Michael restarted the systems and began to crawl back through the Ballora gallery when he heard something which made his blood turn to ice

"Is someone there?" A low female voice spoke, Michael recognised the voice instantly as the voice of his mother.

"I can hear someone creeping through my room." The voice spoke again and Michael silently crept back to the main observation area where he breathed a sigh of relief and then shook his head as he realised that it was not just his sister that was here, but his mother as well. Geneva Afton's voice was one that he hadn't heard for many years however it was a voice that still lay fresh in Michaels memory and he couldn't shake the thought that his late mother was somehow preserved in Ballora.

The third night came and Michael found himself needing to crawl through Funtime Foxies room towards parts and service where he found Funtime Freddy. His task was to remove power modules from Freddy and his Bonny the bunny hand puppet which he did with great difficulty seeing as the hand puppet kept trying to kill him.

Michael crept through the auditorium, gently probing the air with his hands to get a sense of direction. Soon his hands collided with a smooth, cold surface and Michael felt a chill down his spine as he realised he was touching Funtime Foxy. The animatronic attacked him, leaving him unconscious where he lay for many hours.

Michael awoke within something metal, peices of metal poked him and he saw through the eyes of an animatronic as he heard Baby explain that she had hidden him in a springlock suit similar to the one that had killed his brother. The limp form of Ballora was wheeled in to the scooping room, where he was at that moment, and he saw as the scooper removed the animatronic parts from Ballora. The faceplates of his suit opened and he saw on the clock on the wall, he had been missing for a whole day, this was day four and he was almost done with his mission. Tiny animatronics began to crawl up the suit and Michael fought them off, tightening he springlocks simultaneously.

Eventually he was found and removed from the suit where he was sent home until his final shift started.

His task was to go back to parts and service and prepare Baby for the scooping room. Ballora had already been scooped and he did not know about the other Animatronics but one thing that disturbed Michael was that the two technicians that had found him last night were both dead, hanging from the ceiling with rope around their necks.

"Save what is good and destroy the rest." Baby pleaded to Michael who removed the parts he was told to and sent Baby off to the scooping room. Baby's voice now came from the hand unit,

"Go straight, go left, now keep going." Baby said and Michael obliged not knowing his fate.

Michael Afton stared around the dimly lit room. There were anamatronic parts scattered over the floor and through the window he saw the thing that had tricked him into entering that room. A tangled mass of wires and anamatronic parts along with a creepy mask formed the thing that was supposedly formed of Ballora, Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy and Circus Baby. A machine whirred in front of him and Michael accepted his fate as the machine scooped out his innards and replaced them with the abomination that stood behind the window. Ennard had taken over Michael's body and now had the power to roam amongst humans yet, somehow, Michael's conscience remained and he was still in his body he just couldn't control it.


End file.
